


Ocarina Blues in F

by ZeAwesomeBirdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, Ganondorf is good, M/M, Post-Game(s), Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), ocarina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAwesomeBirdie/pseuds/ZeAwesomeBirdie
Summary: Kass gave Link an ocarina, and the knight is utterly obnoxious with the thing.Revalink Week Day Day 4 - Free Day
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81
Collections: Revalink Week 2020





	Ocarina Blues in F

“Would you stop it with that stupid ocarina!” Revali exclaimed, glaring at Link from across Rito Stable.

‘Kass said I would get better with practice,’ Link retorted quickly. ‘Besides, Sidon and Gan like it!’

“Well Sidon and Gan are not currently present, and I do  _ not  _ like it!”

‘I will be ignoring your opinion because it’s wrong, thank you very much. Go bother someone else.’

As the chosen hero returned to practicing the song Kass had taught him earlier that day, Revali sighed. He wouldn’t have minded so much if every single day wasn’t filled with the sound of the damn thing, whether the four of them were adventuring or resting. Naturally, Sidon and Ganondorf encouraging the blond didn’t help.

Revali eventually stalked out of the stable into the warm summer day, looking for the Zora prince and the Gerudo. They were relatively easy to find, sitting with their feet over the edge of the cliff near the first bridge to Rito Village and chatting animatedly about growing up with such high expectations.

“Revali!” Sidon said excitedly as he noticed him. “Is Link ready to head to the castle and meet up with the others?”

“How about you go ask him? If you can stand getting within earshot of that ridiculous ocarina of his.” The Rito threw himself down next to him, sighing.

“Sounds like a lovers quarrel to me,” Ganondorf teased, nudging Sidon, who laughed.

“Ha ha ha. You two are so funny. Hilarious,” Revali said dryly.

“Hey now, you know he loves you,” the Gerudo said.

“Cut it out, Gan. I would rather not deal with this right now.”

Exchanging a glance with Sidon, Ganondorf asked slowly, “Is everything okay?”

“Yes! I would just rather not hear an ocarina every second of every day!” Revali cried.

“I will be right back,” Sidon said after a moment, standing up.

As he headed toward the stable, he saw Link showing Kass something on his ocarina. The bard appeared to be giving him pointers. The chosen hero turned, noticed him, and waved happily.

‘I wrote a song for Revali,’ he signed.

“Oh! You might want to apologize to him,” Sidon responded. “He really thinks you are annoying.”

‘Really? I thought we were flirting.’ Link frowned. ‘Maybe… maybe this was a bad idea.’

“No, no. You are both my most treasured friends, I can assure you he is going to love it!”

‘Okay. Well, can you distract Gan please? I would rather this just be Revali and I.’

“Of course! Good luck!”


End file.
